Confused Love
by gogetter03
Summary: Austin's in a funk. Does he love Ally? Does Ally love Austin or Dallas? Austin a little OOC with big words. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

I just sat there, playing chords on my guitar. They were minor, as I was in an unexplainable funk. I knew it was about someone, someone familiar. I kept getting chords wrong, and not long after my last mistake, I just dropped the guitar intentionally.

I folded my arms on my desk and buried my head in them. Usually at this time on a summer Monday I would be texting or watching MTV, but with this level of boredom, all of my favorite things seemed boring.

I'm not sure, but I think I fell asleep, because the last thing I remembered was dropping my guitar. Opening my eyes, I saw my cellphone on top of my practically untouched Geometry textbook. I had a text from Ally, my songwriter and close friend. My mind began to wander away from reality and crawl into LaLaLand, population:Austin.

I thought about how amazing Ally was and what I would do without her... I guess words about Ally came out because I heard my voice. "Ally you're so beautifu-WHAT AM I SAYING!?"

As I snapped back to reality, trying to get what I said out of my brain, I opened up my phone and read the text. It read "Austin ur late, wake up."

Late? I looked at my clock. "FIVE O' CLOCK? OH MY GOD!"

I rushed down the stairs, and I almost hit my head on the front door. Luckily, I opened it just in time to run straight through. I don't remember much about my trip to Sonic Boom, but I do remember that I had to say "sorry" and "excuse me" many times on the way.

**Ally's POV**

An advantage of Austin always being late was being able to be late as well. It was four thirty, an hour and a half after Austin and I were supposed to start our songwriting session. After my date with Dallas, which is a movie that will be over in like twenty-five minutes, I'll go to the practice room. If Austin got there before me, he beat me there, boo hoo. But theres a 0.02% chance of that ever happening.

About twenty minutes later, Dallas and I were leaving the theater.

"Thanks for inviting me to come," I said. "Really nice of you."

Dallas smiled. "It was nothing. Anything for a girl as nice as you are."

"Oh you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious, Ally! Is it hot in Miami, or is it just you?"

I giggled. "Probably both."

Dallas laughed. "Well I think you better lock up."

"I still have to work for an hour, even though no one's here."

"Boo." said Dallas. "I gotta go home. I love you so, so much, Ally." He pecked me on the cheek, as always, and walked away.

Butterflies danced all around my stomach. Did he just say that he loves me? Not that I didn't love him back... wait... did I just say I love HIM?! Oh great, now I would be acting weird all week.

**Austin's POV**

I sat there with my hands in my my lap and a bored look on my face, and Ally walked through the door. "Austin? You're here?"

I responded with the "call me a liar" type of tone. "Been here."

"But Austin, there's only like a 0.02% chance of you making it here before me."

"Ally, I'm begging you, please do NOT use decimals over the summer."

She rolled her eyes, and then sat on the bench with me.

"So," I said casually. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much..." she replied with an awkward tone. "I went on a date with Dallas."

I don't know why, but I felt... sadder.. after hearing about that. "What did you guys do?"

"We saw Monsters Inc. in 3D... got a large popcorn... medium Root Beer... Dallas said he loved me..."

Immediately after hearing that, I fell off of the bench, and was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

"OH MY GOD! AUSTIN!" I cried. I got up from the bench and kneeled down onto the ground. I kept lightly hitting his cheeks, but he just laid there like a lump.

I needed help, and fast! I couldn't even think with my heart beating a mile a minute! A mile a minute... that made me feel a little better. Where had I heard that from?

What was I thinking? I had no time for that! I turned on my phone and called Trish. "Trish! Sonic Boom! Austin! Emergency! HURRY!" I hung up, kneeled back down, and continued trying to wake Austin up.

I tried and tried for what felt like a few hours, but Austin's eyes remained closed. What was the matter with him, falling off of the bench like that? Why did that happen?

I realized that he wasn't going to wake up from what I keep doing, so I turned him over to see the back of his head. I put my hand on his head, and I felt throbbing. God, he was hurt BAD.

Suddenly, Trish ran in. "Ally, what was with the distr-OH MY GOD! AUSTIN!"

"That's what I said!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Could you call a hospital or something?"

"Could you?"

I glared at her.

"Fine." said Trish.

I was so worried about Austin. What if he was in a coma? Will he remember his friends or family when he wakes up? Will he remember anything?

I started to cry. I got up onto the bench and slammed my face onto the keys. I nearly wanted to... I just wanted to... UGH!

Trish hung up. "The ambulance is only a couple minutes away."

I let out a huge moan

Trish sat down next do me and started patting me on the back. "Ally, I know this is hard. But the more you worry the worse it'll turn out."

"But I feel like it's my fault that this happened." I somehow managed to say.

"How come?"

"Well, I was talking about my date with Dallas. He fell over when I told him that Dallas said he loved me."

"Hold up, Dallas said WHAT?"

"Long story. Do you think that... bothers Austin?"

"Why would it? It's not like he's in love with you."

Then, I realized. And so did Trish.

**Dez's POV**

"Who want's toast? DEZ WANTS TOAST! Who want's toast? DEZ WANTS TOAST!"

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered. "Fisher residence! Please order when your ready!"

"Shut up, you doof. Anyway, it's Trish. I'm at the hospital."

"A mental hospital? That's what I'm guessin'."

"SHUT THE-"

"WOAH, WOAH, TRISH. No need to be embarrassed."

"*sigh* Not the mental hospital, you idiot. The hospital hospital! Austin got hurt!"

"He WHAT!?"

"Get your freckled butt over here. And fast, dimwit."

She hung up.

"How rude of her!" I said. "Austin got hurt? Man, what a terrible time for him. I wish that didn't happen. There's nothing that can make this day hap-" Ding! "Ooooooh! TOAST!"

**Ally's POV**

After paying extra for an immediate x-ray, I sat next to Trish in a hospital lobby chair, nervous.

After ten minutes of constant worrying, the doctor called us in. "Miss Dawson, Miss de la Rosa."

We got up carefully and walked into the hospital room.

"I hope the news isn't bad." I told Trish, but I jinxed it.

"Austin has a serious fracture in his skull."


End file.
